


I Love You

by leiaorgana



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Humor, JUST KISS ALREADY am i right?, M/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiaorgana/pseuds/leiaorgana
Summary: Poe tells Finn how he feels... in the middle of a battle.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 17
Kudos: 325





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphicxrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicxrey/gifts).



> I haven't seen the movie yet. This is an expansion of a hundred word drabble I wrote a few weeks back and shared with [sapphicleia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicleia/pseuds/sapphicleia) at the time. It was inspired by the TROS trailers.

"Finn, I love you."

It's not a confession. Not really. He’d be mad at anyone if they ever tried to insinuate otherwise. Poe had never made his affection for Finn a secret and he wasn’t about to treat it as such now. But he doesn’t have time to be tactful or wait for the right moment. There’s never been a right time when he’s spent his life on the move because of the great fight; he doesn’t resent it, far from it. Poe knows what he believes in. 

The battle has moved and the First Order fleets are closing in on the Resistance fighters. Poe’s tie fighter soars among the dark space of the war zone. It’s chaos with a mess of fleets and relentless gunfire and blaster bolts that light up the sky like fireworks during a celebration. The voices of his crew and fellow comrades echo in his ear. BB-8 is tinkering down below on his engine. But in the wake of what Poe just said, silence descends on the other end of the comms. He knows everyone heard him. Poe finds it oddly comfortable. 

"You're telling me this now?!" Finn finally answers, his voice shrieking through the comms from the Falcon; if Finn is surprised he doesn't show it. Poe can still picture the look on Finn’s face and it makes Poe smile nonetheless. He’s exhilarated and thinking he should try this more often.

Poe lets out a lighthearted chuckle. "Yes, yes I am."

“Poe,” Finn scolds him.

“ _Finn_.”

"This is not the time. It’s the worst time. Look at what’s going on around us!"

"But it felt good."

Poe pulls at the controls on the dash to slow his descent. The Resistance’s primary target is closing in; another loaded Star Destroyer to knock out. There’s a boom in the distance and within mere seconds the spark of a fire mirrors on his windshield. BB-8 squeaks in panic. Poe tells his droid companion to hold on, promising that their plan will work out. 

"I'm not saying it back," Finn says with his voice raising. Poe knows he’s not mad, that Finn is not one for being shy either.

"I’m not saying it back because you're an idiot,” Poe laughs again. “And I want my moment to be somewhere nicer."

"How much nicer?"

"Somewhere on actual land would be a start."

“I can arrange that.”

“Dinner would be nice too.”

“I thought this wasn’t the time?” Poe mocks. He’s sure Finn is shaking his head.

"Either way… Something to look forward to.” Poe closes up the conversation.

He is face-to-face with the Star Destroyer. BB-8 chirps and pulls itself back to the top, signaling that his weapon is at full power, locked in and ready to go. Poe thanks him. The screen of his navigator lights up as the first of many target spots locks on. It will be a perfect shot. He pushes his speed back up. Poe touches the trigger and takes the shot, soaring through the sparks in the aftermath.

_"I love you."_

He's never felt more powerful.


End file.
